Polaris
by Chibi Ron Weasley
Summary: (FINISHED) Yeah... It's a Bill Weasley story! And how did he meet his significant other..?? *Side story to Midsummers Night* Slash. PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Castor

~*Polaris*~ ( A brief side story to Midsummer's Night )  
  
Part 1: Castor  
  
Author: Chibi Ron Weasley  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and stuff  
  
Memorandum: This popped into my head one day while I was straining, and failing miserably to sleep one night. Ever since, it's just stuck there, and I had to write it out or I would have gone nuts. Duh...it's me, what do you expect. Its long even for a short story...I can't write short stories..gahh. Well anyway, its 4 parts in all. So please read as I post them. I havent been able to type much lately , with my slaving on my onslaught of projects and all, and I actually havent even been able to get online for like two weeks as a matter of fact...so please be patient. I'm trying...^__^;; *Crosses fingers, hopes Tyler will sell me a laptop for college...!! Yay! Support your fellow Biologists!* And I am going to get back to people on the beta thing when I actually get home and can check my mail. *Hasn't been home in 50 bazillion years* So anyway, This is a side story to Midsummer's Night, although you don't really have to read it to understand this...just keep in mind, it's about Bill Weasley. *Dies due to hottness of Bill Weasley* Oh yeah, I got the CoS Dvd and was dancing in the parking lot. Some ghetto people were staring at me...O__O;; PERCY IS HOT!!  
  
*****Part 2 is already written and will be put up on 4/18 or 4/19, probably sometime around 5 PM***  
  
P.S. Lets make it simple and just say that I dont own any Hp characters. ***********************************************************************  
  
~*Polaris - Part 1: Castor*~  
  
The sun rose cheerily over the mountains, brightening the blanket of land beneath it with its golden rays of warmth. Red gold hues reflected off the dewy grass as it evaporated and the air was beginning to fill with the sweet scent of the flowers as they opened their petals, thus marking the start of a brand new day.  
  
Unfortunately, it was a Monday.  
  
These Monday sunrises affected people differently. Instead of flinging the the curtains open cheerily and then getting the powerful urge to dance through a multitude of flowers, one instead finds punching a co- worker in the face, or shattering somebody's nutsack with a steel tipped boot much more appealing.  
  
For Bill Weasley, this Monday morning was no exception. Another sunrise, another day of work at the famous wizarding bank Gringotts, and lately, his job had not particularly been his cup of tea. But that will all be explained later on.  
  
Today was proving to be particularly boring. The security crew had been at a meeting, and the department heads seemed to be as bitchy as ever. Sheryl, one of the managers in charge of the Gringotts curse breaking security crew, had been ranting at them for the past half hour about something, and everybody else just sat around with smug looks on their faces. About what? Bill didn't have the slightest. He had more important things to worry about...like how to get the little pens with the bank logos on them to balance on the bridge of his nose.  
  
After recieving narrowed eyes from several of his co-workers, he put his little game on hold and strained to pay attention to his bitching boss.  
  
"...because you have been lax on security, and your dedication to your jobs are--"  
  
Bill let out an obnoxiously loud groan, causing a few heads to turn towards him. His attention span seemed shorter than usual today. Five seconds seemed to be his limit. His interest was diverted back to the pen, which he twiddled in his fingers for a few moments before sticking it through an unnaturally large earring hole in his ear.  
  
"Bill Weasley!!"  
  
"Huh?" Bill glanced up, four pens dangling through holes in his ears. A few people held back sniggers.  
  
Sheryl swelled like an angry hen, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed dangerously at her long-haired employee. "Have you even heard a WORD of what I've been saying!?"  
  
"Yeah...lax dedication security..uh...jobs.."  
  
Sheryl growled, opened her mouth to throw a diatribe at Bill, then snapped it shut before opening it again to curtly shout, "Meeting is adjourned, please get back to work." She turned on her heel and strode angrily out of the room. The other witches and wizards got slowly to their feet, stretching and grumbling to each other as they started off down different hallways to get back to work.  
  
"Dude, what is up with you?" the green-mohawked wizard next to Bill said, when everyone else had left and they had started down a hallway towards their own job posts, "You were, like, totally gone through that entire meeting."  
  
Bill only grunted a blunt response and twisted his pinky around in his ear. His companion rolled his eyes and shrugged. They got to the office at the end of the hall, and Bill chucked his briefcase at the desk, missed, and papers went flying everywhere.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Bill grumbled. He began stuffing the papers disorganizedly back into the briefcase, a definite tone of aggitation in his voice.  
  
The other wizard made his way tentatively over to the other desk and set his own briefcase down on it before grinning coyly at Bill. "Haven't been gettin any pussy lately, have we?" He grinned again as a flying paper weight barely missed his head.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Steve-O."  
  
Steve-O stretched and lazily put his feet up on his desk as Bill rattled around aggitatedly with some loose files next to him. "Y'know, most of that meeting was about you, Bill."  
  
Bill glanced up at him. "Oh no...it's not about the..."  
  
"Boggart issue again? Yup."  
  
Bill groaned, his head falling down onto his desk with a dull thud.  
  
Steve-O took a sip of his extremely dark coffee. "Bill, really, why don't you just go through with it? I mean, you're the one needed to break the curse on the vault it's in so someone else can get rid of it."  
  
Bill huffed annoyedly. "Why can't they just let me do it alone?"  
  
"BECAUSE, Bill, YOUR job is curse breaking, not getting rid of boggarts. Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"Well, it's a big deal to me..." Bill grumbled, "I'm the first one it's going to see when the door opens."  
  
Everybody with half a brain in the wizarding world knew what a boggart was. Bizarre creatures that hailed from darkness, nobody knew their true form because they were shape shifters, and the first person they see, they assume the form of that person's worst fear. Bill chucked a couple papers in a waste basket. "Stupid thing...why'de it have to pick a bank vault to invade?"  
  
"You know them things...like dark dingy places, they do, and Mr. Wonka's vault is as dark and dingy as they come. Crazy old coot...if we hadn't found out he'd died in a floo accident we probably wouldn'ta had ta open his vault to clean it out so that greedy witch Floristica could have it...be damned if I know how the thing got in there in the first place...and don't stick those pens in your ear holes, it makes 'em smell funny."  
  
Bill pulled one of the pens out, sniffed it, and made a disgusted face. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"HAH! This is the last straw!!"  
  
The two startled workers turned towards the door at the alarming outburst. Sheryl had kicked open the door and stormed in. "This is the last straw Weasley, the last straw! Mrs. Fauna is giving us until tomorrow to have that boggart out of that vault or she's withdrawling all of her money! This whole fiasco is bad for business!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. She twirled around to face Bill. "We've already hired someone to help get rid of the boggart with you for tomorrow."  
  
Steve-O bit his lip as the air filled with tension. Bill stared back at her, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"An Auror from the Ministry of Magic readily agreed to help us--"  
  
"No way."  
  
"YES way mister, and if you don't agree--"  
  
"There is NO way I'm doing this with someone else! I won't do it!"  
  
"--and if you DON'T agree, you won't have a job starting tomorrow!!"  
  
Bill stood up from his seat, his hands clenched on the edge of the desk. "You can't do that!"  
  
Sheryl smirked at him. "Oh, you'de be very suprised at very suprised at what I can do, Mr. Weasley." She sniffed disdainfully, turning her back towards the speechless Bill with an impressive swish of her cape. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got other things to attend to. So if you want to keep your job, you'll be here tomorrow at 10 AM...SHARP." Her heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Bill got up and danced behind the closed door, both middle fingers pointing at it.  
  
"Well, that's that, Bill. Whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
Bill massaged his weary face in his hands. "I'm going to leave a bit early today. I need a drink." He threw the rest of the papers down on his desk, put on his cloak, and started for the door.  
  
"You haven't been getting any pussy lately, Bill."  
  
The door slammed again loudly for the second time that day.  
  
***** Bill slouched down in his usual bar seat at the Leaky Cauldron, already on his fifth drink. "Uhg. Everything sucks."  
  
"Yes, yes Mr. Weasley. Want another?"  
  
"Yes," he belched. Another frothing glass slid down the counter and he caught it with his right hand. Getting piss drunk never solved anything, but it sure as hell was registered as a temporary solution in his mind ( not including the details that he sometimes woke up in very strange places.) He just needed to get away for awhile. It wasn't that Bill was a bad worker. Good gods no. Everyone there knew he was bloody brilliant, for he had been the Head Boy in his Hogwarts days, and he was normally on top of everything at Gringotts. He was the best curse breaker they had, and it was only lately that he had been giving them trouble, only about this one issue, so Bill had the feeling that they wouldn't be firing him, no matter what he did.  
  
He took another gulp of his drink before resting his head on his hand as he stared down the length of the bar table in disinterest in hope of spotting some eye candy to sooth his bloodshot eyes. Unfortunately, as his eyes moved down along the line, most of the occupants appeared to be old wizards off duty or on break, seeking relief at the bar. Bill was just about to take another drink when something caught his eye.  
  
"Oh yeaaaaaah...an oasis in the desert!"  
  
At the bar in front of him, with her back towards him, sat a slender witch in velvety black robes fringed in a sparkling emerald green. Wavy auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders to about the middle of her back, tied in a very loose ponytail.  
  
Bill grinned, setting down his drink as he pushed back his seat and sauntered up behind the witch. He craftily leaned on his elbow against a neighboring table. "Hey, baby."  
  
She did not turn around or even give the slightest hint that she had heard him. Bill drunkly leaned in a little closer. "What's a cute thing like you doin all by yourself?"  
  
At this, she turned her head, raised her eyebrow at him with a confused look before turning around again.  
  
'Hmm, ok, hard to get, eh?" Bill thought to himself. Intoxicatedly, he slipped his hand down under the bar stool, brought it back up, and pinched her on the ass.  
  
This of course, got a response. With a startled yelp, she lept off her seat, which fell backwards onto Bill, sending him tumbling to the floor on his rump. He glanced up, grinning. "That got your attention."  
  
She stared down at him, seemingly alittle shocked.  
  
Bill got unsteadily to his feet, his eyes moving up and down the witch who was now facing him for the first time. She stared down at him with incredibly beautiful violet eyes that peered out from behind the now messed up bangs that dripped down into her vision. Her lips were slightly parted, but she wasn't speaking, and her cheeks were now flushed, casting a rosy hue on her fair complexion. In short, she was extremely gorgeous, and it had been many, many moons since Bill had even seen someone who was even half as pretty as she was.  
  
He took a step forward, causing her to take an unsure step backward. "You are...really hot," he said stupidly.  
  
At this her eyes went wide and her cheeks reddened even more. There was some sparse, stifled giggling around them, and she had opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a suprised yelp as Bill's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, and Bill couldn't help but notice what a wonderful figure she had.  
  
"Hows about you and me take off for a while--URMPF!!" Bill wheezed, slouching over as he received a fist to the stomach.  
  
"How about not?" replied a quite unfeminine voice.  
  
Bill blinked. Then he looked up. Oh...Hell...no. That was a man's voice. "Come again?" he mumbled, serried.  
  
"That kind of attention isn't really welcomed, thank you," came the same voice.  
  
Bill stared. Then he stared some more. His mind took a while to finally accept the situation. ' Oh shit. I just hit on a guy..." His thoughts jumbled, panicked. "I-I'm sorry...I thought..." Bill stuttered, well aware of the fact that everyone around him was either staring or whispering, "I thought you were a chick."  
  
"......"  
  
Deciding not to respond, the other man turned embarrasingly back towards the counter. Bill stood awkwardly behind him, his mind racing madly, slightly inhibited by the alcohol. Everyone had just witnessed that excruciatingly embarassing moment. He had to redeem himself, and quick! Everyone was still staring.  
  
Bill slouched down in the seat next to the other man. They both sat in silence. Bill glanced over at him, but he didn't look back. He stared determindly infront of him, the pink tinge still lingering on his cheeks.  
  
The waiter came over to him. "Would you like something, sir?"  
  
"Yes...a strawberry daiquiri...non alcoholic, please."  
  
Bill snorted obnoxiously.The violet-eyed man turned towards him annoyedly.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Sissy."  
  
Bill grinned as the other man turned away again, an offended look on his reddened face. He sipped his drink calmy, avoiding Bill's mocking gaze.  
  
"Can't handle a little alcohol, eh?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
Bill chuckled derisively as a flask of Jack Daniels slid down the bar counter to him. "Guess you really ARE as manly as you look!"  
  
"....."  
  
"If you couldn't tell, that wasn't a compliment."  
  
"....."  
  
"So, how do you keep such a girlish figure? Slimfast? And is that Maybelline?  
  
"...Listen. What do you want?" he snapped, although his voice still maintained its odd calmness.  
  
"Nothin," Bill grinned.  
  
"Then leave me alone." He turned away again, his eyes flashing icily.  
  
Bill twiddled his fingers for a few moments, then grinned maliciously. "So, how many guys have you made it with?"  
  
The other man did not dignify that with a response, although his hand holding the glass was shaking noticably.  
  
"Yeah, I know you can hear me. You wouldn't look that way if you didn't like it...unless maybe you've just taken a little too many fashion tips from your whore of a mother--"  
  
That seemed to strike a particularly vulnurable nerve, because Bill was suddenly bashed in the face very hard with a fist. He was sent careening backwards, crashing through tables and chairs to the floor. Everyone turned to stare, startled. The other man was standing, breathing heavily, his own chair on the floor from standing up suddenly and forcefully. There was a few moments of tense silence before he spoke.  
  
"I've...I've had enough. I'm leaving."  
  
With that, he grabbed his cloak and stormed out the door without another word, the other occupants of the bar staring after him wide eyed and open mouthed. The door shut hastily, and everyone's attention turned back to Bill, whom was still sprawled, shocked, across the litter of tables on the floor.  
  
He stood up slowly, brushing himself off. "Man, what a prude."  
  
~*End of Part 1*~  
  
Like I said before, part 2 shoud be up sometime around 4/17 or 4/18, but knowing my recent schedual, it could quite possibly get messed up. But please come back and read when I get it up. And PLEASE REVIEW!! ^___^ I should be getting up the next chapter of Midsummers Night sometime too. I wrote it awhile ago during a political and economic sciences class, and have been having trouble finding the time to type it up. Grr. Cheerio! 


	2. Pollux

~*Polaris*~ ( A brief side story to Midsummer's Night )  
  
Part 2: Pollux  
  
Author: Chibi Ron Weasley  
  
Rating:  
  
Memorandum: Let's see what I can type up before I go to play lazer tag.  
  
*****Part 3 is already written and will be put up sometime during the week of 4/20 ***  
  
P.S. Lets make it simple and just say that I dont own any Hp characters. ***********************************************************************  
  
~*Polaris - Part 2: Pollux*~  
  
Bill awoke the next morning in his apartment face down in a pile of Captain Crunch on his bathroom floor, and was greeted with the remenants of a full fledged hang over. He groaned, rubbing his eyes to try and rid the floating green dots from his vision.  
  
"Uhh...What the heck was I doing last night..." Dragging his battered form up from the floor, he held himself up on the sink, staring at his horrid reflection in the mirror. He gingerly felt his swollen, slightly discolored eye, and the unpleasant scene from yesterday popped back into his mind. He groaned loudly.  
  
"That guy totally nailed me. What was I saying...Good gods, I must have been so plastered..." he muttered, completely disgraced with himself. A piss drunk Bill Weasley is a bad Bill Weasley, who normally disgraced his reputation, so he was always afraid to hear what he had done the next day. Bill was normally a highly respected fellow, and was extremely intelligent to boot. The only problem was... he got drunk once and a while, and that declares all the respectable Bill qualities moot for a couple hours.  
  
"I've got to stop this...urrrg. I still cannot believe...I did that," he groaned, hoping to God that noone who saw knew him. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. It was all good...no matter. And he would never have to see that guy again. "Ok. We are going to pretend that that never happened...guuurg..." Dizziness reclaiming him, he slunk back to the floor.  
  
Not so much as five seconds later, his pants pocket began beeping wildly. It was his work pager, and he was too lazy and sick to reach across the floor to grab it.  
  
Eventually Steve-O popped onto the screen. "Dude, what are you doing?"  
  
Bill stared sideways across the floor at his friend. "I think...I think I gotta barf."  
  
Steve-O turned away as his friend bowed to the porcelain goddess. "Overdid yourself again, eh? You said you were going to stop doin that..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Bill said, wiping his mouth.  
  
"Well, toss your cookies later man, and look what time it is."  
  
Bill blinked for a few seconds, then glanced up at the clock, which took another few seconds to come into focus. It read 9:57 AM.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Steve-O nodded. "Yeah. Better hurry, man." The picture blinked out instantly. Bill stood up clumsily, crashing his hip into the side of the sink, cursing randomly. It was now 9:58 AM. He needed to get dressed, he needed to wash up, he needed to...There was no time for it all. It was already 9:59 AM. Bill pulled on some random pants from the hallway, throwing his work robes over it all in hopes that no one would notice, doused himself in aftershave to cover up the booze scent, and grabbed a handfull of floo powder as he ran hurredly down the hallway. "Gringotts!" he yelled, tossing it into the flames. They turned a brilliant green, and he dove into them, vanishing instantly.  
  
*****  
  
Sheryl clicked up to the vault on her ridiculously high heels and stared impatiently at her watch. "9:59 AM. Where is that good for nothing..." She paced back and forth for a moment, then turned toward the wizard who was standing awkwardly by the door, a look of polite unease on his face. "I'm sorry..." she said exasperatedly to him," We've been having a little trouble with this one lately, but rest assured, he'll be here soon..." and she added under her breath, "He'd BETTER be here if he knows whats good for him, the punk ass....I swear if he makes us look bad today..."  
  
KERBLAM!!  
  
Sheryl spun on her heel and stared at the fireplace, which had emitted the loud sparking sound. There was a second wave of quick green sparks, and the fireplace expelled the form of a slightly charred wizard, who flew across the slippery floor tiles and crashed into a shelf.  
  
Sheryl covered her face with her hands. "Noooo..."  
  
Bill staggered to his feet, desperately trying to conceal his hangover. "Supriiiiise!"  
  
Sheryl groaned and checked her watch. It was exactly 10AM. "Good morning, William," she ground out with biting sarcasm. Bill dusted himself off and cleared his throat as he stood before her. "You're on time. Now I would like to introduce you to the Auror from the Ministry that you will be working with today." She took a step backwards. "This is Thomas Malloy."  
  
Bill held out his hand. "Nice to meet you--"  
  
The other wizard did not offer his hand, nor did he say a word. He just stared, his mouth hanging open slightly as if in shock.  
  
Bill stared back at him, and the irony of the situation hit him a few moments later as his brain realized what his eyes were seeing. His numb mind could only form three words, and those were: Oh...HELL...No.  
  
Thomas Malloy, Auror from the Ministry of Magic, was the guy he had hit on in the bar yesterday.  
  
Bill stood, his hand frozen in the greeting position, his mouth also hanging open, speechless.  
  
Sheryl stared from Thomas, to Bill, then back to Tom again, an annoyed expression on her face. "Um, ok, ...well, that went well." She turned and started off towards the door. "If you have any trouble, Mr. Malloy, please feel free to contact me."  
  
Bill took a step towards her. "Sheryl, no way...I--"  
  
"If you'll both excuse me, I have another affair to attend to, and you are both competant enough to get right to work, so good luck to you! Cheerio." And she shut the door behind her, leaving the two in awkward silence, Bill in mid sentance, his hand still outstretched to where she had been standing.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, he felt his eye twitch as he rotated his head around to face Tom. "Uhhhhhhh.........................hmm. Well, this is awkward."  
  
Thomas stared back at him, expressionless. "Let's get this over with." Bill could not read the tone in his voice as he strode over to the vault door.  
  
"Uh...right." Bill made his way slowly to the door, and cleared his throat. "This particular vault can only have it's door opened by a goblin."  
  
Thomas glared back stonily, his arms crossed.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Bill shot him an annoyed glance before he called a goblin over. Outstretching its long finger, it ran it down the front of the door, unlocking the various locks behind it. Bill took hold of the door, staring downward. He waited until the goblin left, but did not open the door. He took a deep breath, breaking the curse on the outer part of the door, but continued to stand there and hold it shut.  
  
Tom stood staring for about a minute before he impatiently inquired, "What are we waiting for?"  
  
Bill glared back at him. It wasn't a very nice glare either. Gods...out of all the people...out of ALL the people in the world, Bill had to get stuck with HIM. The one guy he really didn't feel like seeing right now, and he was about to expose his humiliation to him.  
  
Bill breathed deeply again. "You know what's in here, right?"  
  
"A boggart," Thomas answered, cocking an eyebrow at Bill.  
  
"Urr...yeah." Bill muttered. Tom noticed that a blush was beginning to creep onto his face. "Alright. I'm going to open it on the count of three...but...but you have to promise not to laugh."  
  
Tom now looked politely bewildered. "Ok..."  
  
"Alright then...I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Bill muttered reluctantly. Gulping down his pride, he slowly counted to three. And opened the door.  
  
"PLAY!!!"  
  
"Tinky Winky find NEW FRIEND!!!"  
  
The color drained from Bill's face as four giant Telletubbies bounded from the vault, their arms outstretched and smiles on their big stupid faces. "PLAY!!!" they repeated.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Bill shrieked in terror as he numbly stumbled backward away from the smiling Telletubbies. He continued to retch out agonized screams as La La crushed him lovingly to her fuzzy bosom. "LOVE!!"  
  
Thomas could not believe what he was seeing. This tough punk looking guy was screaming bloody murder on the floor as he was being hugged on all sides by gigantic multi colored creatured.  
  
"NOOOO!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!!" he screamed as the green one petted his ponytail.  
  
Thomas bit his lip and pinched himself in the side to keep himself from bursting into laughter. "R...RIDDICULUS!" he managed to yell. He lifted his wand and the telletubbies vanished, leaving Bill cowering and whimpering in a ball on the floor. It was only when Tom had collapsed on the floor laughing uncontrollably that Bill opened his eyes. Noticing he was no longer surrounded by fat baby-like creatures, he sat up quickly and glared at Tom, his face hot with embarassment. "It's not funny."  
  
Tom rose slowly to a half standing position, one hand supporting his weight on the edge of a table, the other holding his side. "N...no. Of course it's not." He wiped a tear away from his eye, and upon seeing the serious expression on Bill's face, snorted and erupted with poorly concealed giggles.  
  
Bill got angrily to his feet. "I told them...I TOLD them I wanted to do it alone! But NOOOOOO..." he scowled over at Thomas, who was now politely covering his mouth with his hand. "Guess we're even now, Girlie- man."  
  
"I guess we are, Mr. Children's show complex."  
  
Bill turned a menacing glare on him. "Don't start with me, or you'll regret it, you wuss." Bill turned back to the now empty vault, squinting at it. His hang over had still not passed completely. "Dammit, if these two doors would stop spinning in circles, I could check if anything else is in there...."  
  
Thomas looked concerned, pointing out that there was only one door, and it most certainly was not spinning.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Girlie-man," Bill mumbled, stupidly trying to cram the two door images together with his hands, "I know what I'm doin, I'm a professional."  
  
"Why don't I just check." Tom strode past Bill and peeked into the vault. "It appears to now be cleared."  
  
"Stop try'ing to show me up at my job, " Bill grumbled, stumblng up to the door unsteadily, and accidentally crashed into Tom.  
  
"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Tom yelped, "Just hold on, you still appear to be drunk from last night...I...ah..ah, AH!!" Tom looked up just in time to see that the door was shutting on them. "The door stop!! You knocked it out of place!"  
  
"Huh...?" Bill stared blankly.  
  
"Put it back, PUT IT BACK!!!" Tom yelled, panicked.  
  
BOOM. The large metal door shut, and the lock clicked as it sealed them inside the vault in complete darkness.  
  
"Oh. That door stop." Bill said stupidly.  
  
Tom shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Lumos," he muttered calmly, then pointed his wand at Bill and said "Soberus."  
  
Bill blinked, suddenly feeling 110% more coherent. "Hey...I feel alot better now." He glanced over at Tom. He was glaring back with a not very happy look on his face.  
  
"Good job. You've accomplished to shut us up in the vault."  
  
".....WHAT!?" Bill said, a sudden note of panick present in his voice. Tom waved his hand as to show Bill where they were now sitting. "Fuck. FUCK!!" Bill cursed, kicking the now useless door stop across the cold stone floor. He stood up and began beating on the back of the door. "Hey...HEY!!! SOMEBODY HELP!! We're stuck in here!! HELP!!"  
  
"I don't think anybody is going to come for a while..."  
  
"HELP!! OPEN THE DOOR!!"  
  
"The outside door can only be opened by a goblin's touch, am I correct?"  
  
"SOMEBODY, GOBLIN, ANYBODY...."  
  
"Sheryl said somebody would only be coming back around 5 to open the vault for a customer."  
  
Bill stopped shouting for a moment to frown. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!! I'M LOCKED IN HERE!! AND I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH SOME GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE A GIRL WITH A PESSIMISTIC ATTITUDE TOO!!"  
  
Tom sighed depressingly. "I'm only thinking rationally."  
  
"Oh, ye, a little faith, Mr. Know-it-all," Bill spat frustratedly.  
  
Tom glanced at him. "The only thing that you're going to accomplish by savegely beating the door is to earn yourself a nicely bruised pair of hands. They will go nicely with that bruised eye of yours."  
  
At this Bill shut up immediately, unable to think of a response, he plopped down mutely and bad tempered on the cold floor, holding his throbbing hands.  
  
Tom's violet eyes shined intelligently through the darkness. "the walls in the vaults of Gringotts are amazingly thick, and the interiors are guarded with spells of all variations..." Tom deided to ignore the 'Gee, I only work here," comment, "..... I doubt anyone would be able to hear us, even if they were right outside the vault."  
  
Bill didn't even look back at him as he talked. He stared smugly at the wall. "Goody. A prick AND a know-it-all! These are going to be a funfilled six hours!"  
  
Tom flushed bright red. "Fine. If that's how you're going to be, then so be it." He turned, abashed, and faced the opposite wall.  
  
*****  
  
The next couple of hours didn't go by so nicely. Most of it was uncomfortable silence, the two sitting at opposite walls in darkness, Thomas's illuminated wand lying on the floor between them. Every once and a while Thomas would comment that Bill reeked of booze and after shave and that it was irritating his nose, and Bill would tell him to go piss up a flag pole. What an incredibly loving atmospere. But it had been at least an hour and a half since they'd said so much as that.  
  
Bill, getting slightly bored with counting the cracks in the stone wall, glanced slyly over his shoulder. It looked like Tom was starting to nod off. Grinning maliciously, Bill turned back around and picked up a loose chunk of stone that had apparently fallen from the wall at some point, and tossed it blindly over his shoulder. It clunked hollowly ont the floor behind him. Bill frowned, picked up another chunk, tossing it over his shoulder, and grinning as he heard it hit pay dirt.  
  
Bill waited, half expecting to hear cursing or see something come flying back at him. But nothing happened. "Hey, what gives? Did I kill you or something?"  
  
"No," Thomas replied, though he didn't sound angry, which suprised Bill greatly, "Please don't throw things at me."  
  
Something else came flying out of the darkness and he moved his head just in time and it sailed past him. "Stop this..." he repeated in a strained but calm voice.  
  
Ok. That was it. Bill turned around smugly. "You're an Auror, aren't you?" he spat, suddenlt sounding very aggitated, "Why don't you do something?"  
  
Thomas sat there still facing the wall with his back toward Bill. "I don't participate in unnessecary violence."  
  
Bill snorted. "You, you showed me that at the bar..."  
  
Thomas was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry...I'm ashamed that I lost my temper then...you are the first person that had pushed me that far..."  
  
Bill just stared.  
  
"I'm sorry if you're still sore about that incident, but there's no point in getting revenge for it now, how professional would it look if we were both found in here covered in bruises?  
  
Bill stared open mouthed at the other man's back. How could he be speaking so politely to a man who had just been chucking big heavy stone chunks at his head for no better reason than target practice? He had a calm yet melencholy tone in his voice as he spoke with Bill that almost made him feel sorry for the guy. It made him feel bad for harassing him...but at the same time it just fuled his desire to torment him more. As a matter of fact, it was really pissing him off. Why the hell wouldn't this guy respond!?  
  
"You make me sick!" Bill shouted suddenly.  
  
"E...Excuse me?"  
  
Bill was suddenly filled with anger, although he didn't really know why. Why did he want to torment this guy so much? Did he even have a legitimate reason anymore? "Why the hell are you so goddamn polite!?" Tom yelped as Bill walked across the room and whacked him across the back of the head with his wand. "Why don't you goddamn do something? Defend yourself! You call yourself an Auror!? How the hell did someone like you get the position of Auror? What's wrong with the Ministry!? AND WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!!?" Bill reached down, grabbed Tom by the back of his collar, choking him slightly and pulled him violently to a standing position.  
  
Tom coughed softly as Bill let him go and stood fuming behind him. "Why don't you face me when I'm talking to you like a real man!?"  
  
Very slowly, Tom turned around. Bill blinked and stared into those gorgeous violet eyes again, only this time they were covered by round glasses. The feeble light from the wand on the floor was still able to shine through them though, reflecting in his eyes, and intensifying the extremely forlorn expression that was in them, and suddenly, as Bill gazed into them, he felt as though a razor edged knife had been plunged through his heart.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Thomas said softly. His voice sounded so distant and sad that it made Bill's spirit sink. "I can sense that you're a good person...so why?"  
  
Bill was speechless. All he could do was stare at the extremely somber features on the beautiful boy. All of a sudden, he noticed that there was a trickle of blood running down Tom's cheek behind his glasses. The fact hit him that it was undoubtably he who had caused it, by hitting him in the face with the stone. For some reason, he felt terrible. Worse than if he would have commited a crime. It might as well be a crime to let that brash red stain the porcelain of that beautiful skin. He looked up from the blood back into the violet eyes.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." Mutely, Bill dug into his robe pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a band aide, gave it to Thomas, and slunk silently back into the darkness.  
  
Tom stood still for a moment, then glanced down at the band aide that he held in his hand. It was neon yellow and had a smiling little panda face on it. Tom glanced back up into the darkness that Bill had moved into and smiled gently.  
  
~*End of Part 2*~  
  
***Part 3 should be up sometime uh...this week of 4/20 if I can manage it.***  
  
I know I know....Bill Weasley acts alot like Ranma Saotome, eh? *snort* Heh heh. Well, we all know how much I love Ranma. 


	3. Gemini

~*Polaris*~ ( A brief side story to Midsummer's Night )  
  
Part 3: Gemini  
  
Author: Chibi Ron Weasley  
  
Rating: R  
  
Memorandum: Two beers later...ung. Gotta type. Death eaters, weird spells, self destructiveness, and some seedy conversation to come...  
  
***The last part will be put up probably the weekend 4/26. ***  
  
P.S. Lets make it simple and just say that I dont own any Hp characters. ***********************************************************************  
  
~*Polaris - Part 3: Gemini*~  
  
It was another couple hours before Bill said anything. He had been back at his wall, staring guiltily at nothing in particular. With every encounter with this guy, he always ended up being on the down side of it. Not only that...He always had a really weird feeling every time he looked at Tom...it was seriously annoying.  
  
Bill frowned. 'I should go over there and stick his wand up his britches, the dumb twit,' he thought to himself, turning his head. He followed the illuminated trail of the wand on the floor over to Tom. He was asleep.  
  
Sighing, Bill turned back around. "Honestly...that guy..." He crossed his arms and glared at a random spider on the wall. Then he turned back around. "He's such a...freakin weirdo." Bill found himself making his way quietly on hands and knees across the floor over to the sleeping Thomas. He sat on his haunches about half a foot away from him and gazed down at his form, lit by the soft glow of the wand.  
  
He was on his side, breathing softly, his head rested on his one arm. His hair had come undone and part of it fell across his face in delicate waves of chestnut. Bill blinked. "How could any guy look so feminine..??"  
  
A soft moan interrupted his musings. Looking down, the source seemed to be Thomas. He was dreaming. Bill watched curiously. Tom's expression had changed from serene to something that looked as if he were in pain. His breathing became terribly erratic and rhaspy, and he was mumbling, although Bill couldn't understand what he was saying, it was definately obvious that he sounded quite terrified.  
  
Without thinking, as if instinctively, Bill reached out and clasped his shoulders, stopping him from shaking. Tom was most definately struggling with something in his sleep, and it would be cruel to allow it to continue. Gently, he shook his shoulders, but he didn't wake up, he let out a small terrified cry.  
  
"Tom...Thomas! Hey! Wake up..." Bill didn't even realize what he was doing until the violet eyes below him opened slowly. Tom groaned and shot him a confused look a few seconds later.  
  
"What are yoiu doing?"  
  
Bill suddenly realized he must look very foolish, for he was nearly on top of Tom, and was still holding both of his shoulders. "Uh...I was...watching you sleep. You're weird."  
  
Thomas looked up in exasperation. "I'm weird? You're the one watching me sleep." Tom shifted uncomfortably. "Um...you can let go of me now."  
  
Bill blushed. "Ur...right." There was a few moments of silence. Bill didn't know if he should say anything. "You seemed to be having some sort of...nightmare."  
  
"Is that why you woke me up? Your face looked very serious...Were you concerned?"  
  
Bill blushed even more. "NO, why would I be concerned about you, you moron."  
  
Tom laughed. "Hmm, good question. So anyway--"  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
Thomas looked politely bewildered. "I beg your pardon...?"  
  
but Bill didn't respond. He was staring transfixed a little to Tom's right. Tom raised an eyebrow in inquiery before his eyes widened in alarm at what Bill must be looking at. His worst fears were confirmed as he darted his gaze over to his right shoulder, where his robe sleeve had accidentally been pushed up, exposing his upper arm and shoulder. It was embellished with the mark of a skull, a horrible snake protruding from it's mouth.  
  
Bill let go of him immediately, and Tom stood up so fast that he stumbled backwards a few paces. "You saw it, didn't you?" he said hurredly, yanking his sleeve back down.  
  
Bill stared at him with utmost shock. "The mark of the Death eater..." he said breathlessly, "you're one of them..."  
  
Tom stood, rooted to the spot, clutching his hand over the spot on his arm so tightly that it was discoloring from loss of circulation. he stared at Bill with wide terrified eyes.  
  
"You bastard...and I actually believed you when you said you were and Auror, you Death Eater scum!!!" Bill lunged at him, swinging a fist.  
  
"Please, you don't understand!!" Tom pleaded, dodging him.  
  
"Don't you dare run away from me! Get back here you goddamn--" Bill stumbled into the darkness, grabbing blindly, and pulling back hard when he felt his hand clutch on material. There was a loud rip, and Bill held Tom's robes in his death grip, accidentally ripping them off the other man, sending him sprawling down to the floor in the wandlight.  
  
And Bill stood, his eyes riveted on his back. It bore the painful scars of welts that looked like they had been inflicted by a harsh whip...and his wrists. There were scars on both. Vertical, Diagonal, and deep, self inflicted. "You don't understand..." he repeated, barely audible. This time, Bill knew his words were genuine. There was no way that those terror filled eyes could possibly be lying.  
  
Bill knealt down in the luminescent circle. "...Then please allow me to understand." He replaced the semi-torn robes back around Thomas's shoulders.  
  
Tom's eyes were on the floor. "I don't want to. But you saw...I owe an explination..." He glanced hpefully back up at Bill, and their gazes met in intense silence. "When I said you were the only one to ever anger me so, I was telling the truth. What you said at the bar..." He faltered and looked at the floor. It was much easier than looking at Bill.  
  
"Which aspect of it?"  
  
"My mother. She WAS a whore. And I was an accidental result of it. She sold me at the age of six. The buyers seemed very interested indeed. They paid a very handsome price for me. It didn't take me very long to find out why..." He broke off, his voice high and unsteady. Bill, to his suprise, found himself moving over to comfort him. After he regained his composure, Tom continued in a subdued voice. "The group that purchased me were the Death eaters. Dark wizards, you know they have no mercy, don't you? That is where I came in. If they needed to release some frustration, I was there, if they needed something to berate, I was there. Sometimes I was a whipping post. Sometimes a punching bag. But most of all I was used for sexula gratification."  
  
Bill stared intently at the floor. He wanted to pretend he wasn't hearing this.  
  
"I used to pretend it didn't happen, but I would be forced to face reality again and again as I was forced into all sorts of things. When the Death eaters disbanded, I was found and taken to an orphanage, but I was already so upset by my past that I didn't want to continue on living, and tried to end my wretched life by my own hands." He held up both wrists, each sporting a distinct scar. "Obviously, it didn't ge so well, for I was still living and breathing, and that being the case, I decided that if I had to continue living, I would do something to help. I would do something to fight the dark arts, help those in need, and never let anyone suffer the torment I did." he finished, gently gazing at his glowing wand, "I wanted to become the best Auror out there, you see. I don't like to see people get hurt...I will not hurt anyone unless it is completely necessary." he smiled at Bill.  
  
Bill stared at Tom, his mind swirling in a maelstrom of emotion, yet too numb to really find the words to respond. He just stared, in awe of the man next to him. "Tom...I...I don't know...what to say..."  
  
"Well, you could start by telling me your name," Tom suggested good naturedly.  
  
Bill suddenly realized that he had never introduced himself, and felt incredibly stupid. "Bill...Bill Weasley."  
  
"Well, Bill Weasley, nice to meet you." He blushed and continued. "I...don't really know why I told you all that, but I feel a little relieved now that I've shared it with someone. Sooo...urm...what was said in this vault goes nowhere."  
  
Bill grinned. "Got it."  
  
Tom smiled back. "Thankyou...and, thanks for the support."  
  
"Deh?" Bill glanced down, confused, and noticed that his own hands were clasped around Tom's assuringly. "GAAAAHH!!" He let go and flung himself backwards. Tom snorted back a laugh.  
  
Bill sighed, disgruntled, and cleared his throat importantly. "Yah, um, this STILL doesn't mean we're friends or anything."  
  
"I admire your pride, Bill Weasley," and in an undertone added, "But just because I knocked you on your face..."  
  
"I heard that!!" Bill pounced back onto his feet indignantly, "That is SO not the reason, you moron!"  
  
Tom smiled, his face luminescent with soft intelligence.  
  
"Ah, wipe that dumb look off your face. I'll BET I could take you down ANY day. I just wasn't expecting it then..."  
  
"Oh really?" Tom said jovially, raising an eyebrow, "Try and come at me then."  
  
"Ok then! You'll regret it!" Grinning evilly, Bill lept into the darkness, disappearing out of the circle that was litl by the wand. Tom stood still and closed his eyes, a serene smile still on his lips as if nothing were wrong.  
  
"I can tell where you are, even without having to use my eyes." Bill gave no response. It didn't seem to disturb Tom in the least. "I can sense your presence...I can sense when you make a move...and I can assure you..." Before Bill even had time to react, Tom had already turned around, somehow knocked his wand out of his grasp, and had his own wand pointing dead center in the middle of Bill's face. "...that the element of suprise is completely useless on me."  
  
Bill tittered uneasily, pushing the wand out of his face with two fingers. "Eh heh...very funny. It must have been a trick, right? ...Where's my wand?"  
  
Tom held out his other hand, grinning as he waved Bil's wand.  
  
Bill grabbed it smugly. "Ok then..." Bill slashed his wand through the air smartly, sending razor sharp wind shurikens spiraling forward.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Tom froze them in midair, nimbly dodging a few attacks. "You can hit me anytime you want," he said with an air of playfulness. Bill growled and let loose everything he had. Tom turned in time to see the blinding silvery white wall racing toward him, and of course, smiled at it before lifting his own wand, which expelled a giant wave of silver, overpowering Bills, doubling it over as it rebounded and slammed into it's sender. Instantaniously, Bill was transformed into a little stuffed panda and lay helplessly on the floor.  
  
Tom stood above him looking nonplussed for a while before Bill began squeaking annoyedly. "Fine....FIIIINE! I admit it. You're GOOD!"  
  
"Why, Thankyou!" Tom stood, beaming down at him.  
  
The stuffed panda waited, then narrowed it's little button eyes in aggrivation before it said, "ur...can you please change me back now?"  
  
"Why certainly." Thomas replied. He transfigured Bill into a chicken, a toaster oven, a tea cup, and a toilet seat before he turned him back to normal.  
  
Bill sat on the floor cross-legged. "Am I normal yet or did you turn me into another nasty little suprise, like a can of beans or something?"  
  
"Nope, you're good."  
  
Bill sighed. "Looks like you win again."  
  
"you don't really have to take it that way..."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Tom smiled politely.  
  
Bill looked aggrivated. "You're not supposed to smile when someone says they hate you."  
  
Thomas turned towards him, his beautiful eyes shining, and Bill gulped down a lump in his throat, staring silently back. "What you don't say speaks much louder than what you do, Mr. Weasley." Tom smiled as Bill adopted a defensive expression.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Tom didn't answer. He stood gazing wistfully past Bill, and then turned around. "I do believe someone has come for us."  
  
Bill opened his mouth to speak right as he was blinded by a bright beam of light that invaded the harsh blackness of their confinement as the vault door creaked open slowly. The sillhouette of two poofy haired women stood against the stark blinding white of the doorway...well, it was blinding enough to Bill, who had been locked in darkness for the past six hours.  
  
"William! Thomas! What are you tho still doing in here!?" said a shocked voice.  
  
The two squinted, stumbling out of the darkness stiffly. "Ur..." Bill muttered.  
  
"Well, all seems to be in good order," Tom said, facing the old witch who seemed to have what looked like a giant purple beehive resting atop her head. She glanced from Sheryl, to Tom, to bill, then back to the confused Sheryl. "Good work, Mrs. Baggit. I will be transferring my savings to Gringotts post haste, and the management over in Egypt will hear positive feedback about you from me."  
  
"R...Right! Yes...thankyou, Floristica." Sheryl turned towards Tom and Bill. "Good work you two. You are free to go now."  
  
Thomas bowed to the two ladies. "Yes, then I will take my leave then, it was a pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"FREE!!!" Bill jumped and danced in a circle around the room before standing before his boss. "See ya Wednesday!"  
  
"Urm...yes, enjoy your day off Mr. Weasley," Sheryl said, forcing a smile.  
  
Bill turned, facing Tom, held his hand out for a handshake, and quickly pulled it back up as Tom reached for it. "Heh heh, boy am I glad to be out of there. See ya, Mr. Girlieman."  
  
"Cheerio, Mr. Childrens show complex."  
  
The two exited the building, recieving odd looks from the two witches behind them, then turned and walked in opposite directions down the street.  
  
At the London Deli, Bill stopped and turned around. He could still see Tom, but barely now, still walking in the opposite direction, and for some reason, some part of him regretted that the six hours was now in the past.  
  
~*Continued in Part 4*~  
  
Yep. The last part will be put up around the weekend of 4/26. Please come back and read then! And please review me! PRETTY PRETTY PLEEEEEASE?? ^_______^??? 


	4. Polaris

~*Polaris*~ ( A brief side story to Midsummer's Night )  
  
Part 4: Polaris  
  
Author: Chibi Ron Weasley  
  
Rating: R for eh..language, Bill's personal moments, and gay stuff.  
  
Memorandum: Yes! The last part is typed up. Spare me...gah. I had to take off work today so I could go do spotlight for a musical dress rehersal....it took twelve hours. MWA! And I STILL came home and typed this up, suprised I had the energy, really. SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!! Cause I have 2 more weeks of this. Ugh. But I get my laptop Monday. Then I can update more! MORE!! AHH!!  
  
*** Enjoy!! ***  
  
P.S. Lets make it simple and just say that I dont own any Hp characters. ***********************************************************************  
  
~*Polaris - Part 4: Polaris*~  
  
It was a very lazy, very hazy, rainy Tuesday. Figures, it always rains on your day off. Bill didn't really notice, because he slept through the entire day and only woke up at 7PM. Bill cracked an eye open, glanced at the clock, and pulled the covers back over his head. Listening to the soft splash of raindrops against the roof of his temporary wizarding apartment lodgings.  
  
Sighing in disinterest, he pulled the covers off his head and gazed at the ceiling with a bored expression. He really should be doing something on his day off, but all he wanted to do was lay there like an overfed slug, and the dreary atmosphere certainly was not helping the situation much.  
  
'Why am I so lazy today, ' Bill thought to himself, stifling a huge yawn. He rolled over and staredout the window. "I know what Steve-O would say..." The picture of a green mohawked wizard appearded in his mind, grinning wickedly. 'Haven't been gettin any pussy lately, Bill!'  
  
Bill grinned and rolled over again. "I'll bet they'd be disappointed in me over at work...wonder what that pretty-boy would say...probably tell me to do something, the little stuck up know-it-all..." Bill suddenly frowned, cutting his thoughts off abruptly. "Why am I thinking about him? I'm probably never even going to see him again..." He slouched further down into his bed disgruntly. "That dope...showing me up at everything, with his big sappy eyes, pretty face and girlie body, how can he even be the least bit intimidating??"  
  
The image of Tom popped up in Bill's mind. Smiling good naturedly, performing a complex spell as if it were nothing, sitting on the floor gazing wistfully, speaking politely, always politely...  
  
Bill thought about him when he had been asleep on the floor of the vault. He had looked so peaceful at the time; his face soft and glowing like an angel, his delicate features lit by the feeble light of the wand. Bill thought about how his wavy chestnut hair had fallen across his face in silky touchable waves. Such beautiful hair...it was so much more luxurious than any hair he'd seen on a woman. It fell down across his shoulders, and down his back, down his slender sides, which rose and fell gently with each soft breath he took.  
  
Bill snapped his eyes open, mortified with how he had just been thinking. But it was true, Tom did have a very nice, well built slender body. He remembered when he had grabbed him by his robe sleeve, accidentally ripping them off his body. He had tumbled to the floor in disarray, landing uneasily in the circle of wand light. It illuminated every well defined curve and muscle in that lean shirtless body. At the time Bill had been concerned with his back, which had bore the scars from the lashes of a whip, but he froze that scene in his mind, realizing how incredibly well built the rest of him really was...Not just his back, but his chest too. So flat and smooth...  
  
This was terrible. Not only was Bill actually thinking these things, but he found himself getting hard. He slammed his head back against his pillow in frustration. "Son of a bitch...I am NOT like that..."  
  
He stroked his hand down to relieve some of the ache and tension, and he was going to think about girls, not a guy that LOOKED like a girl, but a REAL girl. He let out a small groan, repeating the motion. That hot chick that operates the lifts at Gringotts back where he worked in Egypt. Yeah...She's so hot...That blonde hair and the great chest, which was always so nicely exposed with the revealing clothing she wore, Bill thought to himself. What a great body...so tight and soft...her gorgeous eyes...big round violet eyes framed by velvety auburn hair that you just wanted to dig your fingers into, run your hands down his neck, his creamy skin and over that wonderful lean flat chest...  
  
It was no use. Bill pictured him, flung shirtless to the floor again, his hair askew, whisps of it flying into his face as he sat on the ground, helpless, staring up at Bill with those beautiful eyes, filled with terror...how much he wanted to hear him call his name...that soft elegant voice...  
  
'Well, Bill Weasley, nice to meet you...'  
  
Bill came, panting heavily as he stared at the ceiling. This wasn't normal. It wasn't...Why was he thinking this? He slammed the pillow over his face in frustration.  
  
Why?.....WHY??  
  
He wasn't funny. He couldn't be. Then why were these things entering his mind, invading his private thoughts? It wasn't right to think about another man like that. LIKE...THAT. It wasn't...and it was terrifying him.  
  
Why. Why did he want to...Good gods. He wanted to throw Tom to the floor, tear off his clothes, make him squirm and writhe beneath him, make him moan and call his name and make him beg for more...He wanted to bury his hands in that beautiful sea of auburn hair and ram his tongue down his throat...  
  
"No..." Bill moaned, "Why can't I get him out of my mind!?" He lay silent for a while. This was sick. It had to be a phase. Yes, it was just a phase. Bill got up and walked over to a desk in the corner, picking up the company roll of floo addresses. He needed to see Tom again, needed to talk to him. Then whatever bizarre obsession he had could all be resolved, and it would all go back to normal.  
  
Bill blinked. He wasn't in the floo addresses. It took a few moments for Bill to realize that he might have a muggle flat, and it wasn't connected with the floo network.  
  
He sat down, popping open his laptop, (nifty muggle devices, really,) and did a scan.  
  
"Malloy...Thomas Malloy...here we are." A small photo of Tom popped up, along with information. "Thomas Alexander Malloy. Born December 25th, 21 years old, bloodtype AB..." Bill glanced at his picture again before looking back down and finding his address. Hastily, he scrawled it down on a loose piece of parchment, folded it neatly, got dressed, and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
*****  
  
There wasn't anybody around the streets, which suited Bill just fine. It was now past dusk and the last few fireflies of the night were lingering sluggishly around the outskirts of the hedges. A full moon hung in the sky, illuminating a path down the road. Bill gazed up at the sky as he plodded slowly down the side walk. There was one star in the sky that was shining particularly bright that night. Bill stared at it, watching it blink and twinkle until before he knew it, he was standing at the door step of a small apartment flat on Evergreen Street.  
  
*****  
  
Thomas was finishing sweeping his kitchen when he heard his doorbell ring. He glanced quickly at the digital clock, which read 9:30PM, then back at the door. Wondering who would be visiting him at the hour, he set down his broom and dust pan and made his way to the door, unlocking it and opening it just enough to peek out.  
  
"...Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Bill stood stiffly in the doorway, just staring. He realized he hadn't really thought about what he was going to say when he got there.  
  
"Uhh..." he muttered stupidly. What the hell was he supposed to say? 'Gee Tom, I was just thinkin about you naked in a tub of hot fudge. So, hows about it?'  
  
Tom opened the door all the way, standing there with a politely questioning expression on his face. He was in dark green and blue plaid boxer shorts and a navy tanktop with 'Abercrombie' printed across the front. He had on a hemp necklace, and Bill noticed that he now had in earrings, a bunch of them, going the whole way up one ear, and at the moment, had on his round glasses. His hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, which didn't quite hold all of his hair. Bill swallowed thickly. Wow, was he gorgeous.  
  
Tom smiled as Bill continued to mutely stand there, gaping stupidly, and leaned against the side of the door on his elbow. "Hello, Mr. Weasley."  
  
'God...how can you dress like that infront of me..."  
  
Tom took a step forward. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
'Stop that or I'm going to jump you right here...'  
  
"...Are you alright?"  
  
Bill took a step into the house and shut the door behind him. He still didn't speak as he glanced around the small apartment, which was sparsely furnished; the only thing lighting the room was the moon outside. He glanced over his shoulder to where Tom was standing by the wall, both hands behind his back and a puzzled look on his face. It was too much...  
  
Bill took a step towards him, and he stared back intently.  
  
"...Mr. Weasley..??"  
  
"I had to talk to you again," Bill said shortly. Thomas stood staring back, his large purple orbs rivited. "You are the most annoying person I've ever met." Tom raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Polite, perfect in every whay, and you just come along out of the blue, make a fool of me, then show me up at everything. And then, AND THEN if that wasn't enough, you won't even leave me with my own damn thoughts." He place his hands on Tom's shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.  
  
"W..what--" Tom stuttered, startled.  
  
Bill's eyes flashed ominously. "I can't stand you, you perfect, you know-it-all...I can't stand how you smile all the time, or your voice, how you look...I can't stand how you make me feel..."  
  
And what happened next, Tom truely did not expect. Bill pinned him up against the wall, leaned in close, and forced his tongue into his mouth. The shock of it probably had rendered Tom numb for a few moments before he lifted his own arms, whimpering slightly, and pulled out of the embrace, stumbling sideways a few paces, glaring at Bill.  
  
"Bill...?" he panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"That's better, please call me Bill," he replied, taking a step toward the tremultuous Thomas. Tom slid up against the wall, his eyes wide and fearful.  
  
"Don't look at me like that..." Bill whispered. He leaned forward, sliding his hand up Tom's leg and inner thigh, then shoved it upward. Thomas let out a startled gasp, and Bill took the opportunity to capture his lips once again, slipping his tongue into his already open mouth. He felt Tom stiffen nervously, then relax, to Bill's suprise, and begin to respond gently with his own tongue. Bill felt him enterhis mouth tentatively at first, relaxing a little more as their tongues intertwined delicately.  
  
It felt incredible. Sure, Bill had been kissed before, but never had it been so incredibly innocent and sweet. He felt a warm tingly possessiveness flood his his body and seemd to flow through his fingertips as he wrapped his arms around Tom's slender waist, holding him close, feeling the comforting heat radiate off of each others chests, soothing against the cool breeze of the night.  
  
Bill slid his tongue slowly out of Tom's mouth and kissed his lip tenderly, ending the most amazing kiss he had ever shared. Tom opened his eyes slowly and glancing up, their gazes met through the hazy summer darkness. Bill leaned in close to Tom's neck to whisper in his ear, letting the soft whisps of auburn hair gently brush against his cheek as he spoke.  
  
"I hate you...You've made me fall so hopelessly in love with you." He still held Tom tenderly in his arms and waited a moment, but Tom did not resist or express disapproval.  
  
"You could have stopped me...I know you could have," Bill said. ".....Why didn't you?"  
  
Thomas glanced up at the man who was holding him in his arms; his face was very solumn. "Because..." he replied softly. Taking a hold of both of Bill's hands, he pulled him playfully backwards, Tom landing on his back out on the balcony, and Bill landing on top of him. "...I wanted it...more than anything." He nuzzled against Bill's neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
Bill stared down at the boy stupidly as if he were in a daze. It took him about a minute before he could speak anything close to a coherant sentance. "So.....................uh......."  
  
"Duh..." Tom mocked playfully.  
  
"Twit."  
  
"Punkass."  
  
"Nerd."  
  
Bill tackled him before rolling off to lay on his own back on the balcony.  
  
Thomas laughed. "I told you, Bill Weasley, I knew you were a good person. There's no need for a front around me."  
  
Bill sighed, rolling over to stare at him. "God. What the hell...so what, I'm gay now?"  
  
Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Well you DID kiss me," and grinning, he added, "And you DID seem to really enjoy it..."  
  
"Damn you Thomas, you turned me fruity." Bill let out a frustrated sigh. "It took me a while to accept what I was feeling. I didn't even realize it at first."  
  
"I knew from the first moment we really met." Tom's eyes shined with the.soft starlight. "As I read the stars for the past few weeks, Pollux, my star, had always been defined in the sky. But it wasn't until a few days ago that Castor began to shine very brightly. Thats exactly when I met you, and I knew."  
  
They both lay on their backs and gazed up into the stars. The rain clouds had cleared away, and they were stark and vivid against the night sky.  
  
"You read the heavens, you mean like the centaurs do?"  
  
"Yes...it can be quite accurate if you do it right." He sighed lightly, nudging up against Bill's chest. "When we left the bank yesterday, I was so afraid I would never see you again. So I wished upon Polaris that we may meet again soon."  
  
"Polaris?"  
  
Tom gently took Bill's hand and guided it to a pointing position toward the sky. "Polaris. The North Star. One can always depend upon it for guidance."  
  
Bill stared into the sky, following the trail of his pointing finger. It fell upon a bright star, and he immediately recognized it as the one he had gazed at the entire way to Thomas's house.  
  
Tom began to trace Bill's finger down from the North Star, down along a snake like pattern of stars. "Draco," he said. He moved Bill's finger south, and then west, onto a cresent of stars. "Corona Borealis...Move west from there. You will find Regulus, imbedded in the constelation Leo." He moved north, and traced the form of a three-pronged thing. "Cancer." And then he moved north again, to a brilliant star. "That is Pollux. Right next to it...that's Castor. Their visual magnitude is amazing, even though they normally are at this time in late summer. They are extraordinarily brilliant, are they not?"  
  
This, Bill did notice. "That they are...it's Gemini, isn't it?"  
  
"Right you are, they make up the constellation Gemini."  
  
"...And this is how you knew...?"  
  
"Yes." He hugged onto Bill. "Then I wished upon Polaris that you would come back...and you did, you came back to me..."  
  
"...And now I never want to let you go..." Bill said softly, circling his arms around Thomas's waist. He moved his hands up enough to let them, play through Tom's hair. It was so soft. He leaned into it and let it brush across his face, and he inhaled his scent deeply. Whatever shampoo he used smelled really really good.  
  
The clock inside the house chimed 10 O'Clock. Tom turned so that his nose touched lightly against Bill's. "It's getting late...I don't want you to go..."  
  
"I wasn't planning to."  
  
Tom glanced up at him, smiled, and leaned against his chast, and the two shared another kiss under the heavens.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bill rocked unsurely on the balls of his feet by the side of the bed, clad in only his boxers and unbuttoned black shirt.  
  
Tom fidgeted absentmindedly with a hole in the bed sheets and glanced nervously downward before answering an unsteady "Yes..."  
  
Bill slipped under the covers next to him. "If you're sure..."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Ok then..." Bill said. He ran a hand slowly up Tom's bare leg, causing him to flinch uncomfortably, then relax.  
  
"I don't want to think about my past anymore...I don't want to be afraid...and I don't want the nightmares..."  
  
Bill pulled the boy close and held him tenderly. "It's ok...I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Not ever...." he whispered as he stroked his fingers soothingly through Tom's unbraided hair.  
  
Thomas wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, pulling him down on top of him. "I love you..." he breathed in his ear.  
  
Bill smiled down at him, his own unruley unfastened hair falling down over his shoulders. He lifted a hand and let his fingers gently brush over Thomas's cheek. "My angel..."  
  
Tom pushed Bill's shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders, admiring his well defined body before reaching up to remove his own glasses.  
  
"No...Don't take them off...they make you look sexy."  
  
"R...really?" Thomas breathed, blushing scarlet. He left them on, pulling Bill on top of him. "Ok...as long as you keep the fang earring in..." Bill grinned. He slipped a soft pillow underneath Thomas's hips and glanced up at him tentatively as he positioned himself.  
  
"Now...you're sure about this?"  
  
Tom arched his back seductively and ran his hands up Bill's chest. "Yes," he nodded assertively, "I want to be yours...so please make me yours..."  
  
Bill breathed deeply, running his hands over Thomas's smooth chest, and kissed at his neck, sucking on spots of it seductively. He trailed his tongue down his chest and began to tease a nipple with his tongue. He heard Tom moan softly, then felt his slender fingers bury themselves in the tangles of red hair as he moved his hips up to meet Bill's. He groaned involuntarily as he felt their arousals rub against each other. The thought that Thomas was hard for him only aroused him further. At the moment, he wanted nothing more then to be inside him, thrustng between his legs, making him cry out and moan his name. But he was going to take it slowly.  
  
"I...I'll be good for you. I promise...and I'll be gentle," he whispered, kissing his forehead.  
  
Thomas smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around Bill's shoulders. "I know you will be."  
  
*****  
  
They made love twice that night, each time fully expressing the overbearing emotion and love they felt for each other. The atmosphere had been that of the utmost genuine passion that the energy they felt between one another was so much stronger than most heterosexual couples that they could not even compare with the feelings Bill and Thomas harbored for each other. As the two had held each other in an everlasting embrace, Bill had entered Thomas's body gently, slowly pushing into him, trying hard not to harm the form which he held most sacred and dear to his heart. And as they gazed back at each other, kissing passionately, the most incredible sensation washed over the both of them. As Bill felt the warm sheath of the boy he loved pulsating around him, he became aware of a powerful possessiveness flooding through his entire body, and the feeling of their bodies intertwining was as if an electrical current was flowing between them. Looking each other in the eyes, they knew that they were both feeling the same thing, and they knew their relationship would be forever, as inscribed in the heavens above them.  
  
the gentle kiss of the warm morning sunshine awoke them the next morning. Bill cracked his eyes open slowly, smiling when they fell upon Tom, who was cuddled up beside him, still nuzzled against his neck in Bill's arms. His violet eyes opened slowly as he woke, smiling sleepily as they met with Bill's.  
  
"Good morning, love," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey, Abercrombie." Bill placed a light kiss on Tom's forehead, and they cuddled under the covers. "Sleep well?"  
  
Thomas smiled. "No more nightmares...thankyou, love. I slept wonderfully." He sighed sleepily. "Bill, the feeling of you inside me last night...it was amazing."  
  
Bill blushed. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
"You were wonderful."  
  
Bill grinned and kissed thomas playfully. Tom hugged onto him and buried his face in his chest. "Ung..." he moaned. "I don't want to get up yet..."  
  
"Not a morning person, are you?"  
  
Tom shook his head bluntly, not removing it from Bill's chest.  
  
"Don't you work today?"  
  
Tom sleepily lifted his head, tosing his tangled bangs out of his face. "No...I'm off today," and glancing at the clock, he added, "but I believe you do..."  
  
Bill glanced at the digital alarm clock, and mortified, realized it was 9:56 AM. "Crap." He gazed longingly back at his lover, who just smiled at him.  
  
"You'de better hurry up."  
  
Bill nodded reluctantly, springing up from the bed and hurredly dressed himself.  
  
"Come back to me then...you will, won't you?"  
  
Turning, Bill glanced back over his shoulder at Tom, who was staring at him hopefully, sitting up in his bed with the sheets pulled up to his neck, making him look unresistably adorable. "Of course I will, love."  
  
"Move in with me...please..." he smiled warmly.  
  
"I was never planning on leaving," Bill said to him, clasping his hands in his own tenderly. "I can't wait to come home and see you tonight. Wait for me, my little angel." He kissed him, savoring every sugary sweet moment, knowing he wouldn't be able to taste him again until after his long day.  
  
"I will..." Tom replied. And when he opened his eyes from the kiss, Bill was gone.  
  
*****  
  
A frizzy blonde head popped through the door. "WEASLEY!"  
  
Steve-O looked up from his desk, glanced to his left, then to his right, grinned non-chalantly, and shrugged.  
  
Sheryl narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Manhatten, where is Mr. Weasley? Its the last day before we have to go back to Egypt!"  
  
"I dunno. What do I look like, the Bill control squad?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me or your job will be in danger along with Mr. Weasley's."  
  
"Aw, you wouldn't fire Bill, he's too important."  
  
"Oh, you want to bet?"  
  
Steve-O grinned slyly. "You need to loosen up. You just don't like Bill cause he's young, attractive, bloody brilliant, and he can relax on the job and still do it well. He's even givin you a run for your money on your job position."  
  
Sheryl sniffed disdainfully to hint to Steve-O that he was way off, but he still knew that he had hit the nail on the head. She turned to leave, when suddenly, Bill came plowing past her, looking extremely windswept and grinning insanely, still covered in floo powder.  
  
"W...William! What do you think you're--"  
  
"Top of the morning to you, Sheryl!" Bill said jovially, jumping up off the floor, and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
She stumbled back in astonishment, blushing deep rose. "G--good morning, Mr. Weasley. Carry on!" She crashed into the door before exiting.  
  
Still grinning, Bill checked the clock, exactly 10 O'Clock again, and sauntered up to his desk, setting down his briefcase.  
  
Steve-O stared up at him, also grinning madly. "Good mood, eh Bill?"  
  
Bill nodded fervently, sitting down in his seat.  
  
"Good day off?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Steve-O grinned wickedly. "Somebody got pussy!"  
  
Bill gazed happily out the side window. "Nope. I got something much better."  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Squeee. I don't own Bill Weasley. But I own pretty much everybody else. *snigger* Review me! Please! Carry on! 


End file.
